1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polygon mirror and a polygon mirror device having the polygon mirror incorporated therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A polygon mirror is provided with a plurality of reflective surfaces. The polygon mirror rotates to move the reflective surfaces, thereby switching the optical path of light reflected by the reflective surfaces or scanning the light. In order to perform this operation, the polygon mirror must be mounted with high accuracy on a rotating body. An example of a polygon mirror that can be mounted with high accuracy on a rotating body is described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-292732.
In this polygon mirror, a center core is provided in a central part of an optical surface core that reflects light. This center core has an axially symmetrical through hole that is penetrated by a rotating shaft of the rotating body, and is generally formed of a stiff resin material. The polygon mirror can be mounted with high accuracy on the rotating body by passing the rotating shaft of the rotating body through the through hole of the center core.